Kagome Tashio
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: kagome Tashio is little sister of Shessomaru and Inuyasha, not to mention daughter of the head of the strongest clan. When her family is slaughtered who will be there for her? Will she need revenge? NaruKag story!
1. Chapter 1

Saki: This is a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover, mostly Naruto. I have only watched like the first fifty episodes of Naruto so… yeah. Anyway! This fanfic will contain sadness, not to sad… I don't think anyone will cry.

Haru: The pairing in this fanfic will be Naruto X Kagome

Saki: here it goes!

Kagome smiled up at her father, InuTashio. Her mother Izayoi was sitting next to her husband smiling at him as well. "Please papa!"

InuTashio looked into her puppy dog face and quickly regretted it, he was caught in her sapphire eyes. Crystal clear, full of Innocence. He sighed in defeat, "fine."

Kagome smiled and jumped up and down, she was happy. She was allowed to go see her eldest brother Shessomaru, he was a ninja in the hidden leaf village. Her other brother, Inuyasha, was also a ninja of the hidden leaf village.

She was going to go to the academy soon! She would train to be a ninja too, she is from the Tashio clan.

Her family is the top clan in strength, even better then the Hyguua clan and the Uchiha clan.

Kagome is only four years old, she has bright, sky blue eyes. Raven black hair that comes down to her hips, cute chubby cheeks. She has tan skin, a perfect shade of tan, and a small, yet not to small sized nose.

She was wearing a silver Kimono with her clans moon symbol on the back. It was one of her best kimonos, made out of the most expensive silk. The obi(sash) was also the blue color of the clan symbol that is also the color of her beautiful eyes. Kagome grabbed her mothers hand and ran up the stairs dragging her poor Okaa-san with her.

As soon as she made it to her room the maids were greeting her, "good evening Lady Kagome and Lady Izayoi." Spoke one of Kagome`s stylist. Kagome`s mother turned to her bowing and smiling. Kagome ran to the maid hugging her, the maid giggled. Kagome spoke, "I told you to call me Kagome or Kagome-chan!"

The maid smiled hugging Kagome tighter, "ok Kagome-chan." Kagome pulled back, "Ami-chan guess what!?" "What is Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled more, "I am going to Shessy's house for the week!"

The maid smiled, "that is wonderful!" Kagome nodded vigorously, "can you help me pack?" The maid nodded smiling, "of course." Izayoi was about to walk away and Kagome ran in front of her blocking her way out.

"mommy your helping!" Izayoi giggled, "whatever you say my little jewel." Kagome giggled at the nickname, "thank you mommy."

She ran over to her dresser ripping out clothes, she only had royal clothing. She tried to find the most casual clothing she could, that was a silk kimono.

She pulled out a silver silk kimono, a pink silk kimono, and a blue silk kimono. Her mother saw all the "casual" clothes and shook her head. "Kagome you're a princess, you need to look like one!"

Ami walked over eyeing the clothes, "Lady Izayoi I believe Kagome will look like a princess in those kimonos. Not many people wear kimonos in the leaf village." Ami was afraid she was going to be fired for speaking out of term.

She was surprised when Izayoi giggled like a school girl. "Ami I was waiting for a maid like you… one not afraid to speak her mind." To say Ami was shocked would be an understatement, she was stunned.

Izayoi turned to Kagome, "Little jewel I will let you take those and I have something else for you but you can't wear it in front of your bodyguards or in public." Kagome nodded furiously wanting to see what her mother had that was so secretive. "Ami bring the trunk I keep under my bed here please." Ami bowed and left to retrieve it, Kagome grinned waiting for whatever it was.

Ami appeared holding a trunk that looked rather old. Izayoi bent down and unlocked the chest slowly opening it.

Inside lay a pile of clothing, Izayoi picked each cloth up and pulled them out.

There was a black fishnet long sleeved turtle neck shirt and a black skin tight shirt to go over that not to mention black tight shorts and ninja sandals.

She had different clothes in different sizes all packed up in the trunk. The clothes she pulled out were Kagome`s size, "mommy you're going to let me use these?" Her mother nodded, "yes little jewel I used these in my training to be a ninja."

Kagome sat down ready to listen to the story, Izayoi sighed and sat down too. "Your father and I met in the academy, he was stuck up. Full of himself, cocky, and self-centered.

I guess I liked him for that cause he didn't really have any good points. Well besides he was hot!" Izayoi said with a wink. "So how did you become daddy's wife?" Izayoi smiled, "the relationship started when we were fourteen, we kept it secret until your grandfather found out. He said I had to prove myself so I had to fight lots of strong ninjas to earn your father and become his girlfriend.

Our love grew stronger and eventually we got married and had Shessomaru then Inuyasha and then you."

Kagome smiled, "so you were a strong ninja?" Izayoi smiled, "the strongest!" Kagome smiled, "can you teach me how to do ninjutsu (ninja techniques), genjutsu (Illusion techniques), or taijutsu(hand-to-hand combat)?" Izayoi smiled, "I can teach you all of those along with kekkei genkai(blood line jutsu)!" Kagome smiled even more, "PLEASE!"

Izayoi giggled softly, "ok little jewel I will teach you all of those things, I will **tell** you about our kekkei genkai first before you leave for Shessomaru`s place." Kagome nodded listening intently wanting to know her clan's kekkei genkai. "We have Inu abilities, we can transform into dog demons. Everyone's appearance is different when they transform, we can also speak Inu language." Kagome thought for a second, "so we are like the Inuzuka clan but a lot better?"

Izayoi nodded, "yeah pretty much." Kagome thought once more, "so your going to show me how to activate it?" Izayoi shook her head, "no I am sorry little jewel you will have to learn that yourself. I can't teach you to tap into your power." Kagome sighed sadly, "ok mommy."

She pouted but perked up when Ami came back with a bag holding all her things. "the sedan chair is ready Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled, "thank you Ami-chan." Ami bowed to Kagome and then handed her a pair of Zori(Japanese sandals) that matched the blue color and a fan that matched the blue color, it had _Tashio_ wrote on it in the silver color of her kimono.

Kagome wasn't really a girly girl but she liked different clothes and making new styles. She was only allowed to wear royal clothing though, "Kagome hurry along or you will be late." Izayoi said to her daughter, Kagome bowed and walked away with Ami.

They went all the way outside to were the sedan chair was, along with four servants and three body guards.

Kazu is the head body guard, she has stormy blue eyes that matched the clan symbol and long black hair. She has a moon across the left side of her face.

Takeo is the most powerful male. He has long dirty blond hair and deep forest green eyes, he also has the clan symbol on his face like Takeo and Kazu. Hayao is only nine but is real powerful, he was found by the clan hiding in the alleys. He was stronger than a lot of the bodyguards before so he was offered the job. He has blue eyes like Takeo and Kazu and the same symbol on his face. He also has dark brown hair that matches his eyes amazingly.

Kagome loved her bodyguards. They risked their own lives for her! She knew it would take a lot of bravery and courage for that, she wanted to be that brave one day. Her thoughts stopped as the three approached her and knelt down on a knee with their right hands to their hearts. "Princess Kagome it is of time to leave for the leaf village please sit upon the sedan chair for departure." Kagome giggled, "ok Kazu-chan"

She walked up to the sedan chair and tried to get up onto it neatly, Hayao came up to her and bowed, "Ka-Kagome-sama may I help you?"

Kagome bowed to the nine year old, "please do help." He bowed and knelt down putting his hands out for her to step on like they were stairs. Kagome smiled and walked up onto the chair. "Hayao please accompany me up here."

His eyes widened in shock but he bowed stepping onto the chair. He took a seat and the chair was lifted up. Kazu walking on the right, and Takeo walking on the left, and the four servants were walking along holding the chair up.

Kagome smiled at Hayao, "so how do you like being a bodyguard?" She asked, causing him to smile brightly. "it`s one of the best things in my life, I get to train, I get respected, and I get to protect you!" His face turned red at the last thing, "I d-didn't mean it like th-that!"

She giggled, "don't worry Hayao-kun." Hayao blushed more at the her choice of words, "w-why Ha-Hayao-kun?"

She smiled, "that is what friends call each other, right?" He nodded playing with his fingers, she continued. "so you can call me Kagome-chan!"

He looked up at her even more surprised, "b-but I have to call you -sama, princess, or lady Kagome!" She shrugged, "I don't like the titles anyway!"

The chair came to a stop and slowly got set down. Hayao stepped out and turned to help Kagome.

Kagome was already jumping out and landed gracefully. He sighed in relief, "Kagome-chan you're going to hurt yourself!" She giggled, "Its ok."

He sweat dropped and turned to see why they stopped, they were at the gates to enter the village.

Hayao and Kagome walked over to give the guards their I.D. cards. The guards realized Kagome was the princess of the Tashio clan.

They both bowed to the four year old, she bowed back to them. She began to use her manners that she went through so much training for. "Hello I am Princess Kagome of Tashio clan. I am honored to meet you on the fine evening." She finished her speech with a polite bow.

The two guards smiled, "Princess Kagome you may pass through now." She bowed again, "thank you sir, I will remember your helpfulness to me and the Higurashi clan."

The guy grinned like he won the lottery, "thank you princess Kagome."

Kagome smiled soft and sweetly, "of course I am happy to see such of a person to be so happy, I bless you and your family." She did a couple hand movements like her mother taught her.

Her mother was a miko, the most powerful one. Higurashi was known for their demonic powers but also Izayoi`s miko abilities. The man bowed to her a final time while she had Hayao help her back on to the Sedan chair.

Kazu stopped Hayao from sitting with Kagome, "Hayao if Izayoi-sama or InuTashio-sama find out you have been on that chair you will be executed."

Hayao bowed to her taking a position in guarding.

Kagome sat straight and staring in front of her as the chair was lifted and starting moving. Only minutes later they were in towns center, people stopped everywhere to stare at her. The chair was set down and a little girl was running up to the chair, "Hi!"

She said excitedly as the body guards walked toward her threateningly. Kagome put a hand up to halt the guards. Luckily they stopped, Kagome smiled at Hayao, "help me down please."

Everyone watched as the nine year old body guard helped the young princess down, the little girl who said "Hi" was curled up hugging her knees to her chest. Kagome walked over to the little girl probably the same age as her, "Hi there, what`s your name?"

The girl looked up at Kagome, "well I a-am Ino." Kagome smiled reassuringly to the girl, "I am Kagome, don't be scared of Takeo he is a real teddy bear inside!"

Ino smiled, "Are you a princess or something?" Kagome nodded, "yes Ino, I am Princess Kagome of the Tashio clan. Inu Demoness and Miko."

Ino smiled again, "I am four how old are you?"

Kagome giggled, "I am of four years as well." A girl with bubblegum colored hair came out of the crowd, "hey Ino what`s goin-?"

She stopped speaking when she saw Kagome. Kagome smiled, "I must take my leave for the moment, speak to you later. I bless you and your family for decades to come." She did a couple hand signs and turned to Takeo, Kazu, and Hayao. "Please show me of were the Shessy`s building is."

The bodyguards nodded, Kagome got into to her chair with the help of Hayao and the servants picked up the chair.

Her bodyguards took a form around her and she walked with them toward Shessomaru`s place, Kazu in the lead.

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha or naruto

* * *

Saki: hope you enjoyed

Haru: I do hope you review...

Saki: we kinda tired but we want to work on this new story.

Haru: check out our many other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood in the alleyway and watched as a princess talked to Ino and then she left when Sakura appeared.

"Who was she?" Naruto asked out loud, a mother of some snot nose brat turned to him, "someone a whole lot better then you!"

Naruto flinched at her words, but was use to them. "She is from the top clan the Tashio clan. I suggest you don't go near her, that little girl is one of the kindest people in the world. No need for a monster to go near a princess!" The women ranted on about how disgusting Naruto is, Ino and Sakura were now on the sidelines.

Naruto bolted out of there, not even looking back. He kept running and turning corners, trying to escape the cruelty.

Trying to escape those hate filled words. But it didn't work. Those words rang in his ear. ""No need for a monster like you to go near the princess," those simple words were like a dagger to his heart.

He fell down onto the ground and cried, tears spilled racing down his face. "I have to b-be strong, NO MORE CRYING!"

He stood up and wiped his tears off, "I will be strong."

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

Saki: Sorry it short, but it was kinda nessisary.

Haru: yeah... so please follow, favorite, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome and Kazu, Takeo, and Hayao all arrived at Shessomaru`s house along with the servants, who left immediately by the command of Shessomaru.

Kagome jumped out of the chair, ran up and hugged her elder brother. (My Shessy is not emotionless like the one in the series!) He placed a hand one her head and rubbed it affectionately, "there is my favorite little sister in the world!"

She giggled, "fluffy, I am your **only** little sister!" He looked at her with fake curiosity, "really?!"

She giggled more while hugging herself close to him, "I missed you fluffy." He smiled softly, "I missed you too Kaggy."

So Kagome spent the rest of her week in the hidden leaf village with her bodyguards and Shessomaru.

Then the last day came, she hugged onto Shessomaru. "I love you Shessy-Nii." He smiled, "same to you my favorite little sister."

She rolled her eyes, "I am still you only sister!" He hugged her tightly, "that makes you even more special."

She giggled and kissed his forehead running to the carriage, Hayao helped her up. She waved, a servant on each corner picking up the sedan chair. Soon they were in the forest, that's when Kagome got a bad feeling on her head.

She ignored it and fell asleep.

When the raven haired girl woke she heard screaming.

She saw her mother sitting beside her, blood covering her body. Her father not far from her mother her laid across the ground. Her mom's hand held her own. It was cold and lifeless.

"Mother…"

"Father too…"

She looked out the chair through her tears and saw Hayao fighting her brother Inuyasha, Kazu and Takeo laid dead on the floor.

She felt tears rise in her eyes.

"Kazu?"

She walked toward the strong women, she had blood all over her body.

The scarlet liquid made a line from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

"Takeo?"

The princess kept walking forward.

She knelt down in front of the blonde man that risked his life for her so many times, and was now dead… because of her.

The girl turned around to face the intruder, the murder.

Her brother.

She felt demonic energy pulse throughout herself.

She watched, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The man who killed her clan's strongest body guards and parents lifted his sword and swung toward Hayao's side.

The next thing Kagome saw was red, lots and lots of red.

It splattered out from the boy's side, the sword stuck in place. He made a gasping sound, as if trying to grasp ahold of air.

He fell to his knees.

Kagome ran forward in time to catch him.

She turned to the man, her innocent eyes, full red.

She ran forward and slashed the man in half with her nails, blood plastering over herself and Hayao.

She dropped to the ground beside the boy.

"Ha-Hayao-kun?"

His eyes were closed.

"Ha-Hayao-kun!?"

His eyelids opened slowly.

"K-Kagome-chan?"

She nodded trying to stop as tears flowed from her eyes, "a-are you okay Ka-Kagome-chan?"

She shook her head, "I a-am fi-fine. You saved me Hay-Hayao-kun."

He smiled, "t-that's nice. I am s-so glad I sa-saved you."

She watched as he looked up at the sky.

"I a-am so, s-so glad I sa-saved you."

Tears came out of his eyes.

She nodded smiling weakly at him

"Is it dark? Have I been asleep long?"

She cried harder, "y-yes Hayao-kun. It re-real dark, you fell a-asleep. Now it's the mid-middle of the night."

"I ho-hope I didn't trouble you, being asleep."

She shook her head. "n-no of course not."

"I r-really don't want to trouble you again b-but I am s-so tired. C-can I please go to sleep?"

She cried harder.

"I c-can barely ke-keep my eyes op-open."

She sobbed into her hands nodding.

"Y-you can."

He smiled and reached his hand up to her.

She looked up from her hands.

He placed his hand on her cheek, smiling at her.

"One m-more thing Ka-Kagome-chan."

She held his hand with her hand over his.

"Ye-yes?"

"I r-really lo-love you Ka-Kagome-chan, your my fir-first and best f-friend."

She stared as his eyes stared to the sky, he had a soft smile on his face.

Suddenly the hand on her face dropped.

She stared at him with wide-eyes.

"NO!"

"MOTHER!"

"FATHER!"

"KAZU!"

"T-TAKEO…"

"Hayao…"

* * *

Saki: was it sad?

Haru: did you tear up?

Saki: did you full out cry?

Haru: did you do nothing...?

Saki: please tell us! :3


End file.
